Dragonball: Delicate Sands of Time
by TConnorDemonic
Summary: Squall is in the final fight with Ultimecia, he starts the attack with his group. However, to their horror it would seem Ultimecia is much more powerful than first thought. After an accident in the fight Squall is sent thousands of years in the past to the time where the Z-Fighters once lived. How will he cope with his new surroundings, friends, and lover?
1. (Edited) Chapter 1 The Plan Backfires

"This is it, she's in here" Squall spoke with a concerned look on his face. "Everything we've worked for,everything we stand for...it all shows with this final moment...are you guys ready?"

The group nods slowly, knowing this may be their last time seeing one another alive again. Squall puts his hands on the door and pushed open the huge door. Inside they find Ultimecia sitting on a floating throne, on each side of the throne stood two stone gargoyles, surrounded by bronze pillars in a circular formation. There was no ceiling, just the open sky. Or what was left of it. They all slowly turn their attention to Ultimecia

"Seeds...Swarming like lokusts akross generations. You disgust me." Ultimecia said with a scowl. "The world was on the brink of that ever-elusive 'time kompression'. "Insolent fools!" "Your vain krusade ends here, SeeDs. "The price for your meddling is death beyond death." "I shall send you to a dimension beyond your imagining." "There, I will reign, and you will be my slaves for eternity. HAHA..."

Ultimecia stood up and let loose her wicked purple wings, with an absolutely crooked smile on her face she asks the group

"Whom shall I exterminate first!?"

With one swift motion, Ultimecia rises up from her pedestal and flies straight at the group. Squall, with his Lionheart unsheathed, stands ready.

"Remember Squall, we're your friends. We'd do anything to help you because you would do the same for us." Squall remembered in his head.

Caught off guard, Squall gets smashed in the face by one of Ultimecia's wings. Squall is set flying into one of the bronze pillars, cracking it and denting it in.

"God damnit." Squall feels the right side of his face and notices his scar has been opened up again.

"Damn it!" "Haste!"

In a split second Squall's body is frozen, but in the next second Squall is seen behind Ultimecia about to start up a combo.

"you're done for Ultimecia, your tirade is coming to an end! Renzokuken!"

Squall swings his body a full 180 degrees and swings down his sword.

"Ha!" In what appears as wind gusts Squall swings his blade at blazingly fast speeds not visible to any mortal eye.

"Halt!"

Squall swings in a 360 and raises his leg to roundhouse her, but she grabs his leg and throws him into another pillar.

"Your weapons have no use on me fool, I'm tired of you and your sad excuse of a 'team'." "So let me make this easier on you, I'll kompress you along with time itself! HAHAHAAAA!" Ultimecia laughed out like a maniac.

With a swipe of her hand, a black and purplish mist forms around Squall, contorting him and disfiguring his body piece by piece.

"No!" Zell cries out, he frantically thinks about what to do, when he comes up with a plan. Zell breaks through the door and starts sprinting into the distance, his speed picks up and eventually becomes faster than anything ever seen before within the course of 10 seconds, he almost finishes his circle around Earth and is coming up on the castle again.

"If those SeeD tests proved any good, if I can generate enough speed, I can knock her on her a**** with the force of a thousand hurricanes"

Closing in on the castle, Zell jumps up in the air, clearing the castle with ease, with the momentum his speed has produced, he Punches her in a way reminiscent of a Superman punch. *CRACK* *Crunch*

Ultimecia, seemingly unaware gets violently smacked through the entire structure of the castle, causing half of the castle to collapse. Not a groan is heard from her direction.

Zell looks now at his disfigured hand with all of the knuckles popped out and burnt.

"AHHHH!" Zell screamed on the top of his lungs.

Squall however is not as fortunate, the mist enters inside Squall. Everyone looks at Squall slowly rise from the ground and into the air. In spastic movements, Squall slowly disintegrates into the sky.

_Vortex; A funnel outside time_

Squall starts forming inside of a weird vortex-like wormhole. Squall knowing nothing of what the hell is happening, closes his eyes and hopes for the best.

He falls asleep.

_-Meanwhile in the Z World; 4000 years in the past-_

"Is that all you've got Dad?" Gohan asked in a confused manner

"Not really, i'm kinda hungry right now. Can't fight to my maximum on an empty stomach, eheh." Goku teased

"Now that you talk about it, i'm kind of hungry too."

"Let's go home then, i'm pretty sure Chi-Chi has something waiting for us."

"Alright Dad, let me stretch out this kink in my shoulder."

Gohan looks at Goku while stretching "Nice workout though Dad, You've definitely gotten stronger since Boo was around."

"Heheh, I can feel it too. I'm glad to see you kept up on training this time around Gohan, your possibilities are endless son."

"Race you ho-"

Suddenly a large ki signature popped up around the area.

"You feel that?" Gohan muttered with a confounded look on his face.

"Yeah... let's go check it out,put your hand on my shoulder." Goku whispered with confusion.

Goku focused on the ki signature and put two fingers to his head, and used Instant Transmission.

They arrived but what they found confused them even more.

"He looks like a regular human, was this him we sensed?" Gohan looked confused.

"Yeah, can't you feel his ki dropping? He's nothing special right now. He looks unconscious."

The Human opened his eyes and immediately jumped up

"Where am I!?" He demanded

"Settle down. We're not here to harm you." Goku and Gohan said in unison.

The human lowered himself and calmed down.

"What happened? I can't remember a damn thing!" The human shouted in a jumbled mess.

"Slow down, tell us, what's your name?

"Squall...Squall Leonheart"


	2. Chapter 2 Gohan's Questions

_Chi Chi's house_

"Open the door for me would you Gohan?" Goku asked politely.

"Sure thing, how are you holding up Squall?" Gohan asked while opening the door.

"Tired, my head hurts." Squall replied while stumbling around. The group heads towards Gohan's room and upon arriving in there, lay Squall down on Gohan's bed.

"Stay here for a bit, Chi Chi should have food done in a an hour or two." Goku said while he and Gohan left the room.

_What happened? How did I get here? Is Rinoa alright?!" "I hope they killed Ultimecia. What if they didn't?! I hate doing nothing, it makes me think too much.I just need to take a nap, everything will probably resolve itself, I mean look at how calm everything is. They probably did take care of Ultimecia, i'll go ahead and meet them up by the Garden tomorrow. I wonder how those two could fly, it didn't seem like they were using magic_

Squall closed his eyes, and embraced with the ever elusive sleep.

"Goku, where were you guys? I said to be home by 7! Gohan has work tomorrow and Goten's graduation is tomorrow! Who's your buddy?"

"Hey Chi Chi calm down, me and Gohan were sparring in an open field when we saw him lying unconscious, We brought him over here and we were hoping if it wasn't to much..."

"To what? Feed him?" Chi Chi sounded angry

"Just for tonight, if it's not too much."

"*sigh* I guess Goku."

"Alright!"

_Gohan's room_

Squall wakes up after hearing yelling, he starts to open the door and is greeted by Gohan.

"Woah, you kind of made me jump there."

"My bad, you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Uh...sure."

Squall and Gohan take a seat on the sofa, Gohan waits a bit before asking questions

"So where are you from?"

"Balamb Garden, I've been there since I was six."

"Never heard of Balamb Garden before" Gohan thought to himself. "Do you have any martial arts training of any sort?"

"Just a few, but most of my skill comes from my blade I have here."

Squall points to the sheathe next to his leg

"There's nothing there Squall, did you drop it?"

"It's there alright, let me show you."

Squall stands up and goes to a clear area and clicks a button on his sheathe. A gun handle pops out and Squall catches it, out of nowhere a blue with white streaks blade starts forming where the gunhandle left off. Squall's face not changing in the slightest, his intense facials the same.

"Hey there, neato!" Gohan commented

Squall pressed a button on the bottom of the handle and the blade went away and the handle disappeared. Squall sat back on the sofa.

"My last question before I leave. How did you get where you were at?"

"I...I don't know really, one second I was at this castle fighting and the next second i'm out in an open field, with you two hovering over me."

Gohan nodded and walked out, seemingly satisfied with the information he got.

"Dinner guys!" Chi Chi shouted.


	3. Chapter 3: Vegeta's Boast

_-Next Morning, Location of Balamb Garden-_

"What the hell!?"

**'Balamb area missile shelter'** said the sign.

_Something's not adding up right. Where is the entrance?!_ Squall frantically thought as he paced back and forth for minutes on end. Eventually realizing that something was terribly wrong and it must be a dream...or nightmare. With that he reluctantly began pacing back to Chi Chi's home in the mountains, where he'd hopefully get some answers

"Welcome back...uhm...what's your name?" Chi Chi asked

"Squall..." Squall replied.

"Is Gohan here?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Squall waited by the door and waited until Gohan would come. He heard his footsteps and met him halfway.

"What year is it?"

"What?"

"The year, i need the year."

"Age 798"

Squall's eyes shocked open. He was speechless as to what his situation was, not only had he gone to any point in the past, but he went FAR into the past. The year Squall came from was Age 4,730...a damn near 4000 year jump.

"How...but..." muttered out

"What's wrong Squall?" Gohan earnestly asked.

"I'm from the future..."

"What!?" Gohan shouted in disbelief.

Squall explains to Gohan what happened when he went to where Balamb Garden was. Gohan slowly starts nodding as the story went on. Slowly realising himself what had happened. Still a little reeling from Squall revealing he was from the far future, especially since the only person Gohan remembered being a Time Traveller was Trunks...and Trunks had a Time Machine meanwhile Squall didn't.

"How am I going to get back?!" Squall sounded out in a jumbled mess.

"I don't think you can go back Squall. There is no possible way."

"So, I'm stuck here...?" Squall slowly realized the horror that had made itself revealed in front of him. His voice had dropped into a lost and wandering tone, everyone he knew...Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, Quistis, his Dad...and even Seifer were now in the future and he was stuck thousands of years away from them. The ultimate seperation. Would he still exist in the future?

"It's alright Squall, we'll help you some way or another."

The view fades out and and a view of a spaceship is seen with someone training inside. Deflecting laser like projectiles. The view goes inside of the spaceship and stops in front of the gravity guage, which is maxed out at 1,000x Earth's gravity.

_-Deep reaches of space-_

"Ha! This power is truly something to behold.! I don't even think Kakarot can up to me at this point. I am a force to be reckoned with. Mark my words Kakarot, when I get back. I am challenging you, and I am going to defeat you, and unlike you, I have something you will never see coming." Vegeta voiced in his head as he turned off the machine and beam projector.

"I look forward to this Kakarot, I want to test if I can hold my own against you." Vegeta shouted pridefully. But he broke down to a really low whisper "I may need to start looking to the future for someone to train to be better than myself soon. I don't have forever Kakorat, and neither do you."

The view fades out again and refocuses on Goku training with Oob

_-Improved Hyberbolic Time Chamber-_

"You're doing great Oob! Keep up that intensity and hold on to it." Goku told Oob as he was on the defensive from Oob's onslaught. Blocking hook and jab, roundhouse and sweep. Breaking a sweat as a bead went down the side of his face and down his cheek to his neck. Taking one long nose inhale as he readied to give an onslaught of his own.

"I'm going to turn it up a notch Oob!"

Goku charged ferociously and cocked back his arm and let loose on Oob, his haymaker hitting Oob right in between the eyes and where the nose began. Oob was unready and could barely see Goku charging in and once contact was made he went flying to the other side of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, unconscious. Goku raising his eyebrows and making a surprised gesture with his mouth and jaw. Putting his right hand behind his head and letting out a small laugh.

"Woops, I had no idea i'd gotten to that level yet. Eheh."


End file.
